La Jalousie estelle un vilain défaut ?
by milael
Summary: ATTENTION WINCEST. Lorsque Dean avait insisté pour que Sam vienne avec lui, il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde que la jalousie serait de parti avec eux.


Bonjour ou bonsoir,

Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de me jeter à l'eau et de poster une fic avec du wincest dedans. J'ai écrit cette fic pour **Jubei-Kazuki** et, gentille comme elle est, elle a accepté que je la poste.

**Avertissement :** Ceci est un slash donc homophobes, veuillez vous abstenir de lire et retourner en arrière en cliquant sur "précédent". Pour ceux qui vont lire, je vous préviens d'ors et déjà qu'il y a un petit lemon à la fin que j'indiquerai par des '***' afin d'avertir de sa présence. Donc si vous ne voulez pas le lire, passez ce petit passage.

**Disclaimer :** Malheureusement, les personnages, la série et son concept ne m'appartiennent strictement pas, sinon ça se saurait. Et, bien entendu, je n'écris que pour le plaisir, je ne gagne rien en l'écrivant.

Sur ce, j'espère que vous apprécierez cet OS. Bonne lecture ^^

**

* * *

**

**La jalousie est-elle un vilain défaut ?**

Oakley était une petite ville du Kansas calme le jour mais vivante la nuit. En effet, beaucoup de soirées étaient organisées durant les week-end et les vacances. La salle des fêtes et les bars étaient les deux lieux de prédilections de ces soirées. Donc, lorsque des affiches collées un peu partout dans la ville annonçaient une soirée dansante, aucun habitant de cette ville n'était surpris.

Dean Winchester, un chasseur très connu dans le monde du surnaturel, apprit cette information en allant dans un café. L'établissement avait collé une affiche un peu partout sur les murs pour prévenir les habitants de la soirée. Au début, le chasseur ne s'en formalisa pas. Après tout, il ne s'agissait que d'une soirée, et il avait déjà planifié une idée concernant son frère mais son amant qui plus est.

Seulement, son plan se vit changer lorsque la serveuse au comptoir lui posa une question :

- Etes-vous gay ?

Pris par surprise, le jeune chasseur ne sut quoi dire. Il était tellement choqué par le naturel qu'avait employé cette femme pour demander cela qu'il en avait perdu la parole. Mais cette fonction du cerveau lui revint quelques minutes après.

- Oui, pourquoi ? Ça pose un problème ?

Dean n'avait pas menti, il était gay… enfin uniquement pour son frère. Et oui, Sam Winchester était le premier et le seul homme à avoir partagé son lit avec son aîné.

La serveuse sourit en entendant sa réponse et parla avec enthousiasme.

- Non, non, rassurez-vous, je n'ai rien contre les homosexuels. En fait, je suis même fan de ces personnes différentes au niveau orientation sexuelle.

- Alors, pourquoi cette question ?

La femme qui avait une trentaine d'années sourit à pleines dents.

- Parce qu'une soirée est organisée ce soir en leur honneur. Ici, à Oakley, nous acceptons et accueillons même les personnes gays. Et aujourd'hui, le propriétaire d'un bar a décidé de leur organiser une petite fête. Tous les gays y sont invités. Donc, si vous voulez vous amuser un peu, allez à cette soirée.

Elle lui passa les deux cafés qu'il avait commandés, mais avant que l'aîné des Winchester parte, la serveuse dit une dernière chose :

- Oh et amenez votre partenaire si vous en avez un.

Dean ne fit pas attention au commentaire et quitta le café. Immédiatement après, il fut envahi par la chaleur douce du printemps. Il faisait beau aujourd'hui mais la route avait été longue pour venir jusqu'ici, et le chasseur ne voulait qu'une chose : dormir.

Seulement, une fois qu'il fut dans sa voiture, l'idée de la soirée dansante lui revint en mémoire et ne le quitta pas. Durant tout le trajet, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à l'idée de voir son frère se trémousser sur une piste de danse, au plaisir que lui procurerait cette vue, et à la nuit torride qui allait en découler.

Ce fut avec un petit problème aussi gros que le Texas au niveau de son entrejambe que Dean arriva au motel. Il entra silencieusement dans la chambre qu'il avait louée avec son petit-frère et déposa les deux gobelets de café sur la seule table de la pièce. Il porta ensuite un regard en direction de son cadet qui était allongé dans le seul lit de la salle.

Sam était en train de dormir, allongé sur son côté droit et les genoux ramenés contre lui. La couverture l'enveloppait complètement, le recouvrant presque entièrement. Seuls ses cheveux châtains en dépassaient. Cela pouvait paraitre bizarre qu'un jeune homme tel que lui dormait à 17h et des poussières mais c'était tout à fait compréhensible quand vous restez presque dix heures dans une voiture, sans pouvoir vous dégourdir correctement les jambes.

En effet, durant plusieurs nuits, les deux frères avaient dû dormir dans l'Impala parce qu'ils n'avaient plus d'argent pour pouvoir se payer une chambre de motel. Alors lorsque vous passez des heures dans un embouteillage long de plusieurs kilomètres après avoir mal dormi durant plusieurs nuits, il était normal que vous ayez besoin de dormir peu importe l'heure de la journée.

Dean voulait le laisser dormir mais il avait tellement envie de lui dire leur changement de plan. Alors, il s'assit à côté de son amant et le secoua légèrement pour le réveiller.

- Sammy, réveille-toi.

Le cadet des Winchester ne broncha pas. Il fallait dire que depuis que Dean et lui s'étaient avoués leur amour, il dormait comme une marmotte. La présence de son aîné devait le rassurer beaucoup plus que celui-ci pensait.

Dean baissa la couverture afin qu'il puisse voir le visage de celui qu'il aimait tant et sourit en voyant son frère. Celui-ci avait la bouche légèrement entrouverte tandis que ses cheveux châtains encadraient son visage paisible.

- Sammy, mon ange, ouvre les yeux.

Cette fois-ci, il gagna un « mmh » de la part du dormeur qui bougeait légèrement comme pour essayer d'échapper à cette voix qui essayait de le réveiller. Voyant que son frère dormait toujours, Dean décida de passer au plan B, c'est-à-dire un plan machiavélique que Sam redoutait par-dessus tout.

L'aîné des Winchester s'assit doucement à califourchon sur l'inconscient et passa ses mains sous la couverture. Il les glissa le long de la poitrine avant de s'arrêter à une partie vraiment très sensible du corps du jeune chasseur.

Tout à coup, Sam se mit à rire à la manière d'un enfant tout en essayant de s'échapper à ces doigts monstrueux.

- D… Dean… ar… arrête s'il te… plaiiiiit !

La fin du mot « plait » partit dans les aigus lorsque Dean chatouilla un point extrêmement sensible des côtes de son frère. Le plus vieux des deux se mit à rire en entendant cela mais continua tout de même sa torture.

- D… Dean…

- Fallait te réveiller lorsque je te le demandais.

- Pas… ma… faute si… fatigué, réussit à prononcer le plus jeune entre des fous rires incontrôlables.

Leur petit jeu dura encore quelques bonnes minutes. Dean finit par s'allonger à côté de Sam qui haletait. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent durant lesquelles les deux frères restaient silencieux. Ils profitaient de la présence de l'autre. Finalement, Sam tourna sa tête afin de regarder Dean et parla :

- Pourquoi m'as-tu réveillé ?

Dean sourit, un sourire qui ne rassurait pas Sam.

- Ce soir, toi et moi au _Happy Dance_.

- C'est une invitation ? Demanda Sam en arquant un sourcil.

L'aîné des Winchester sourit encore plus.

- Tout à fait. Toi et moi, on va danser toute la nuit.

- Dean…

Sentant que son amant allait protester, le plus vieux reprit la parole.

- Allez, Sam, on va bien s'amuser. Je n'ai eu qu'une fois l'occasion de te voir danser.

- Justement, cette occasion était la première et la dernière. Je n'ai pas envie de me faire ridiculiser.

- On ne fera même pas attention à toi tellement les autres vont s'amuser. Allez, Sammy, une soirée entre nous deux, c'est une bonne idée, n'est-ce pas ?

Sam ne semblait toujours pas convaincu. Déjà qu'il n'aimait pas aller dans les bars, alors y aller pour danser…

- Sammy, fais-le pour moi, s'il-te-plait.

- Dean…

- Sam, s'il-te-plait, j'ai vraiment envie de m'amuser avec toi. On est tellement pris par la chasse qu'on a pas beaucoup le temps pour faire ce que font les couples normaux.

- Très bien, j'accepte.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

Le cadet des Winchester fut récompensé par un magnifique sourire de la part de son aîné qui se faisait violence pour ne pas danser de joie. Ce dernier ramena son amant contre lui et l'embrassa avec passion avant de se lever.

- Je vais me faire beau.

Il partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, laissant son frère seul.

* * *

Il était 20h. Sam et Dean se rendaient au bar où la soirée dansante avait lieu après avoir mangé. La musique pouvait être entendue de l'extérieur tellement elle était forte. Plusieurs couples prenaient l'air tandis que certaines personnes attendaient surement leur partenaire. Sam et Dean sortirent de l'Impala et s'avancèrent vers l'établissement. L'entrée étant gratuite, ils entrèrent sans problèmes.

À l'intérieur, ils furent submergés par la fumée et la musique. Le bar était rempli malgré l'heure peu avancée. Des couples ou mêmes des personnes seules dansaient sur la piste de danse alors que d'autres étaient assis et discutaient.

Dean s'empara de la main de son frère pour ne pas le perdre à travers toute la foule et, ensemble, se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à une table.

- Assieds-toi, je vais aller chercher de quoi boire, dit l'aîné des deux frères.

Sam obéit et prit place autour de la table pendant que Dean partait en direction du comptoir. Celui-ci revint rapidement avec deux bières en main et s'assit en passant l'une des deux boissons au plus jeune.

- Merci, dit Sam avant de boire une gorgée du breuvage alcoolisé.

Ils restèrent assis pendant quelques minutes et ne parlaient pas. Ils regardaient les hommes et femmes danser au son d'une musique dance. Cependant, très vite, Dean s'ennuya. Il voulait danser. Après tout, s'il était venu là avec son frère c'était uniquement pour danser et profiter d'un moment décontracté avec son frère. Mais, Sam ne semblait pas décider à aller sur la piste de danse.

Tout à coup, le type de musique changea pour devenir plus douce, plus lente. Le DJ parla dans son micro, annonçant que c'était au slow de faire son entrée. Aussitôt après, de nombreux couples se rendirent sur la piste et se mirent à danser sur la musique douce de Unchained Melody.

Dean se leva et se tourna vers son frère qui le regardait avec interrogation. Sans l'avertir, le plus vieux prit le plus jeune par le poignet gauche et le traîna jusqu'à la piste de danse.

- Dean !

- Laisse-toi faire, Sammy, je suis là.

Le cadet des Winchester, ayant confiance en son frère, le laissa faire. Celui-ci passa ses bras autour du corps de son frère et le ramena contre lui. Sam passa alors les siens autour du cou de son aîné. Ils débutèrent ainsi le slow, se regardant dans les yeux et ignorant les personnes autour d'eux.

- Regrettes-tu ton choix, joli cœur ? Demanda Dean.

- Non mais… depuis quand m'appelles-tu « joli cœur » ?

- Depuis que je l'ai décidé.

Les deux frères continuèrent de danser au rythme de la chanson. Après le slow, ils restèrent encore sur la piste de danse pendant encore plusieurs chansons.

* * *

Cela faisait plus ou moins une heure que Sam était revenu de la piste de danse pour s'asseoir à leur table. Dean l'avait accompagné, et ensemble, ils s'étaient enfilés plusieurs bières tout en discutant. Seulement, l'ennui s'était de nouveau installé en Dean. Ce dernier était reparti sur la piste de danse, plus chaud que la braise et prêt à montrer à quiconque ses talents de danseur.

Cela faisait au moins plus de dix minutes qu'il y était et il ne semblait pas vouloir rejoindre son frère à la table. Ce dernier regardait avec des yeux légèrement plissés son amant danser avec d'autres personnes, hommes et femmes confondus. D'habitude, cela ne le gênait pas car son frère était un dragueur né, jamais on ne pourrait le changer sur ce fait. Et puis, Le cadet des Winchester n'était pas de nature jalouse. Il savait que son frère n'allait pas le tromper et l'aimait, et c'était suffisant.

Néanmoins, ce soir, voir son frère se coller aux autres alors qu'il avait dit que cette soirée était entre eux deux faisait naitre en lui cette jalousie mais aussi à une moindre échelle la crainte. Il ne pouvait pas très bien expliquer ce fait. Il savait juste qu'il ne voulait pas perdre celui qu'il aimait au profit d'un homme ou d'une femme qui ne connaissait pas l'aîné des Winchester.

Il voulait rejoindre son frère sur la piste de danse mais sa timidité et son introverti l'en empêchaient. Il avait peur de se ridiculiser. Pourtant, au cours de leurs enquêtes, il lui était arrivé plusieurs fois de s'embarrasser devant certaines personnes afin de faire avancer leurs recherches. Toutefois, là, il ne pouvait pas.

Cependant, il ne supportait plus cette vue. Alors, après de nombreux verres et la jalousie aidant, il se retrouva bien vite sur la piste de danse. Au début, il était aussi coincé qu'un manche de balai. Mais, très vite, il eut le rythme dans la peau et se mit à bouger au son de la musique.

Les minutes passèrent ainsi. Les deux frères, éloignés l'un de l'autre, dansaient séparément. Dean n'avait pas vu tout de suite son amant rejoindre le groupe assez courageux pour danser devant plusieurs personnes. Il ne l'avait aperçu que lorsqu'il avait remarqué la table vide et qu'il avait cherché son frère du regard.

Du coin de l'œil, les deux se regardaient. Ils s'observaient comme pour savoir qui allait craquer en premier. C'était une sorte de jeu. Qui allait être assez jaloux pour approcher l'autre ? Ils se rendaient mutuellement jaloux pour faire réagir l'autre, et tous les deux étaient déterminés à gagner.

Contrairement à Sam, Dean était plutôt du genre impatient. Il perdait très vite sa patience, surtout lorsque cela concernait son cadet. Après au moins trente minutes de jeu, l'aîné des Winchester regarda son petit frère et le vit collé contre un homme. Celui-ci semblait aimer la proximité de leurs corps. Il souriait tandis que ses mains étaient posées sur les hanches du jeune Winchester. Ce dernier, ivre par l'alcool ou par la musique, se déhanchait contre lui. Un déhanchement, d'après Dean, très bien réussi et très… suggestif.

Ne supportant plus cette vision, le chasseur traversa la foule qui le séparait de son frère et, lorsqu'il arriva en face de celui-ci, s'empara de son bras.

- Désolé, mais, il est à moi, dit-il dangereusement.

L'homme fit un son de dédain avant de partir chercher un autre partenaire de danse.

- Deaneeeeeuh ! Je m'amusais avec lui, se plaignit Sam, boudeur.

Dean regarda quelques secondes son petit frère et le découvrit quelque peu saoul. Il comprenait à présent la raison qui avait poussé Sam sur la piste de danse. Pourtant, cela ne l'empêchait toujours pas d'empoigner fermement le bras de son frère et de l'amener hors de la foule.

Très vite, ils furent à l'extérieur du bar. L'air frais les frappa de plein fouet. Ils frissonnèrent tout deux en sentant l'air frais entrer en contact avec leur peau chaude. Dean ne lâcha toujours pas le bras de Sam et l'amena à la voiture avant de lui ordonner d'y monter. Le cadet obéit sans dire un mot. Dean le suivit et alluma le contact.

Cinq minutes plus tard, l'aîné des Winchester gara sa Chevy sur le parking du motel. Il sortit de celle-ci, suivi de Sam. Mais, à peine fut-il sorti de la voiture que son frère lui agrippa de nouveau le bras d'une poigne bien ferme et le traîna jusqu'à leur chambre.

Le cadet des Winchester ne comprenait pas très bien la situation, l'alcool et l'ivresse du moment précédent l'ayant rendu quelque peu stupide. Tout ce qu'il voyait était que son frère était en colère, son corps tendu, la prise ferme qu'il avait sur son bras, le mutisme dans lequel il s'était plongé le montraient. Seulement, pourquoi était-il courroucé ? Il n'avait fait que danser, ce n'était pas ce que Dean voulait ? Qu'il danse ?

Bon, il devait avouer que s'il s'était jeté sur la piste de danse, c'était, au début, pour le rendre jaloux. Mais, il en avait eu le droit vu que lui aussi s'amusait à le faire. Cependant, après quelques minutes, l'idée qu'il avait en tête s'était peu à peu absentée pour laisser place au plaisir et à la joie.

Peut-être avait-il réussi son coup ? Son aîné était peut-être jaloux. Cette évidence le frappa de plein fouet au moment où Dean le jeta sans ménagement contre un mur. Sans lui laisser le temps de reprendre ses esprits et de comprendre où il était, l'aîné des Winchester l'avait retourné afin que son dos soit collé au mur et avait emprisonné ses poignets dans ses mains à lui au-dessus de sa tête. Il avait également bloqué son corps par le sien.

Sam essaya de se dégager de cette emprise, en vain. Il fallait dire que, même s'il était plus grand, son frère était beaucoup plus fort et costaud. Alors, il capitula et arrêta de gesticuler. Son regard se posa sur celui presque noir de Dean.

- Dean…

- J'espère que t'es content, t'as réussi ton coup.

- Quel coup ?

- Ne fais pas l'innocent, j'ai très bien vu ce que tu cherchais à faire.

Sam laissa alors tomber son masque de confusion et parla avec une voix neutre.

- Si tu étais venu au lieu de rester à plusieurs mètres, je n'aurais pas dansé à ses côtés.

Le jeune homme adopta ensuite un regard malicieux et un sourire qui allait avec.

- Avoue que ça t'a plu. Me voir coller à lui avec ses mains sur mon corps pendant qu'on dansait.

Dean grogna et lui plaqua brutalement les poignets. Il rapprocha sa tête afin de parler ou plutôt murmurer dans l'oreille de son frère qui, en sentant le souffle chaud de son amant, se mit à frissonner :

- Tu es à moi, petit frère, je croyais que tu le savais déjà.

- Non, j'ai dû l'oublier. Tu ferais mieux de me le faire rappeler.

- Tu m'appartiens, aucun autre n'a le droit de te toucher ni même de te regarder avec désir.

Et, sans laisser à Sam le temps de répondre, Dean scella ses lèvres aux siennes dans un baiser plutôt agressif et violent. Sam répondit aussitôt après mais se laissant dominé par son frère. Le ton du baiser changea rapidement, devenant moins agressif plus possessif. Leurs langues dansaient une chorégraphie dont elles seules avaient le secret.

Dean finit par s'éloigner légèrement sans pour autant lâcher son frère.

- Je veux que tu danses pour moi.

- Maintenant ?

- Oui, je veux voir ce fameux déhanchement que tu as et dont tu m'as caché l'existence.

L'aîné des Winchester finit par s'éloigner et alluma le poste qui faisait parti des accessoires de la chambre. Bien sûr, il était évident qu'une sorte d'antivol avait été placée afin d'éviter qu'un client ne s'enfuit avec. Aussitôt après l'avoir allumé, un air de musique fredonna dans la chambre. Il n'était pas faible ni fort non plus. Juste assez pour couvrir tout bruit suspect et pour donner le rythme dans la peau.

Il s'assit ensuite dans le lit après avoir enlevé son manteau et ses chaussures. Il regarda son frère qui attendait encore contre le mur.

- Qu'est-ce t'attends ?

*** Alors qu'il s'attendait à des protestations, Sam sourit avant d'avancer. Lentement, mais sûrement, il se mit à danser pour le plus grand plaisir de l'aîné. Celui-ci observa son petit frère bouger au rythme bien entraînant de la musique, le désir montant petit à petit. Cela, Sam le savait. Après tout, il connaissait Dean plus qu'il ne se connaissait lui-même. Il reconnaissait tous les gestes, les mimiques et autres trucs que l'aîné des Winchester faisait pour montrer ses expressions.

Et là, le plus vieux chasseur était tendu, comme s'il se retenait. Sûrement de sauter sur lui. Ses yeux avaient pris cette teinte sombre qui accompagnait l'envie et ses joues étaient devenues rouges. Il serrait également les draps blancs.

Ce fut là qu'il décida de commencer son déhanchement avec lenteur. Il savait qu'en faisant cela, il torturait son frère et c'était justement le but recherché. Et puis, celui-ci n'avait pas à se plaindre. Après tout, ne lui avait-il pas demandé de danser ? C'était exactement ce qu'il faisait.

Dean savait très bien ce que faisait son frère. Cela était clair dans son regard et son sourire malicieux. Toutefois, il ne dit aucun mot, laissant son cadet mener la danse. Mais, ce dernier eut un geste qui le surprit bien malgré lui. Sam commençait à se déshabiller en commençant d'abord par son tee-shirt (la veste étant restée dans la voiture).

Tout en continuant ses mouvements qui suivaient la musique, le cadet des Winchester se dévêtit avec sensualité. Il était clair qu'il avait entrepris un strip-tease. L'initiative plût même à Dean qui devait se faire violence pour ne pas sauter sur son frère et le violer pratiquement à même le sol.

Après le tee-shirt suivit la ceinture, les chaussettes et chaussures du plus jeune chasseur. Celui-ci commença alors à déboutonner son jean mais avant même de l'enlever, il s'assit sur les cuisses du chasseur resté assis sur le seul lit de la chambre. Celui-ci déglutit en sentant le corps de chaud de son amant contre le sien.

Puis, il plaça très vite ses mains sur les hanches de son frère et commença à lui enlever le jean alors que celui-ci dansait. Les gestes de Sam étaient d'ailleurs langoureux. Leurs corps se touchaient et se frottaient. Très rapidement, le pantalon du cadet des Winchester suivit ses camarades sur le sol. Il ne restait en tout et pour tout un boxer sur le corps de celui-ci.

- Trop de vêtements, murmura Sam dans le creux de l'oreille de son frère.

- Tu veux y faire quelque chose, joli cœur ? Demanda Dean avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- Avec plaisir.

Les vêtements de Dean rejoignirent très vite ceux de Sam. Leurs corps étaient maintenant en contact. Leur chaleur s'entremêlait tandis que de la sueur commençait à les recouvrir. Les mains des deux amants caressaient et parcouraient leur peau tandis que des baisers étaient posés à divers endroits. Leurs visages se touchaient, nez contre nez, front contre front. Leurs souffles se mêlaient pour n'en faire qu'un.

Sam passa ses bras autour du cou de son aîné et l'embrassa avec passion tandis que les mains du plus vieux s'aventuraient. Elles se faisaient d'ailleurs de plus en plus audacieuses. Les gémissements de plaisir se mirent à remplir la chambre, étouffés à l'extérieur, par la musique.

Tout à coup, Dean changea leurs positions. Sam se retrouva ainsi sur son dos avec ses jambes encerclant les hanches de son aîné. Celui-ci supportait son poids par ses coudes qu'il avait posés de chaque côté de la tête du plus jeune. L'une des mains de Dean se fit encore plus hardie et dépassa la ceinture du boxer de Sam.

Alors que le plus jeune gémissait de plaisir, Dean parla d'une voix rendue rauque par le plaisir et l'envie :

- Sammy.

- Mmh…

- J'ai envie de toi, joli cœur.

- Tu m'as déjà.

- Je peux ?

- Je pensais que ma réponse était plus qu'explicite.

Dean sourit et embrassa son amant avec passion. Il attrapa ensuite la bouteille de lubrifiant qu'il laissait toujours dans le tiroir de la table de chevet avant de la poser à côté de lui. Il enleva ensuite le seul vêtement restant sur le corps de son frère. Le sien aussi suivit. À présent, plus aucun tissu ne les séparait l'un de l'autre.

L'aîné des Winchester versa une petite quantité du liquide froid qu'il avait pris sur ses doigts puis en entra un dans l'intimité de son frère tandis que son autre avait rejoint le membre tendu de son cadet. Ce dernier était tellement pris de plaisir qu'il ne fit pas attention aux doigts dans son intimité.

Et même s'il en était conscient, il ne pouvait parler. En effet, la luxure l'avait rempli à tel point qu'il en avait perdu ses mots. Ses pensées étaient devenues incohérentes. Tout ce qu'il arrivait à formuler était des gémissements, des « Oh mon Dieu », des « Dean ! » et d'autres mots montrant son plaisirs.

Dean adorait d'ailleurs voir son frère comme ça. Savoir qu'il était le seul à le rendre dans cet état et à le voir ainsi était plaisant et jouissif. La possessivité en lui refit surface et il se pencha afin de capturer les lèvres de son amant dans les siennes. S'ensuivit un long baiser langoureux et quelque peu possessif.

- À moi et rien qu'à moi, murmura-t-il après avoir lâché les lèvres de son compagnon.

- Dean !

- J'arrive, Sammy, j'arrive.

Sam gémit de mécontentement en sentant les doigts de son aîné se retirer. Mais, ils furent très vite remplacés par le membre de son frère qui entra en lui avec précaution. Même si Dean était jaloux et devenait un homme des cavernes, celui-ci se montrait toujours précautionneux lorsqu'il s'agissait de sexe. Il ne voulait pas blesser son jeune frère et y allait doucement. Si bien que quelquefois, le cadet devait prendre les directives.

Ne pouvant plus aller plus loin, Dean s'arrêta et attendit que son frère soit prêt. Le signal qui n'était autre qu'un coup de hanches arriva. Aussitôt après, l'aîné des Winchester bougea afin de former des va-et-vient de plus en plus rapides et de plus en plus forts sous l'insistance de son cadet.

Le plaisir était à son paroxysme au bout de plusieurs coups de reins. À chaque coup, le plus jeune des deux se cambrait de plaisir. Et puis, l'orgasme vint, arrachant aux deux frères des cris accompagnés du nom de l'autre. Dean donna un dernier coup de hanches avant de se retirer et de s'allonger à côté de son amant. Il était épuisé. ***

Sam, lui, vint se blottir contre son aîné comme à son habitude. Ce dernier ne réfléchit pas et passa un bras autour des épaules de son frère afin de le ramener contre lui. Le cadet des Winchester posa alors son bras gauche autour de la taille de Dean. Celui-ci les recouvrit de la couverture.

- J'aime bien quand tu te montres possessif, avoua Sam le sourire aux lèvres.

Dean sourit et posa un baiser sur la tempe de son frère.

- Je peux voir cela, mais à l'avenir, évite d'être tripoté par un mec qui n'a qu'une idée en tête.

- J'essayerai.

Les deux frères fermèrent leurs yeux et s'apprêtaient à aller dormir lorsque Dean parla :

- Sammy.

- Oui ?

- Tu me referas ce superbe déhanchement que tu as ?

À ça, Sam se mit à rire.

- Si tu es sage.

- Mais, je le suis toujours !

- Dean Winchester sage ? Et puis quoi encore ?

- Un strip-tease que tu sais faire à la perfection.

Sam baissa la tête afin que Dean ne le voit pas rougir.

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi et dors.

- Je ne dis pas n'importe quoi, joli cœur.

- Si, et arrête avec ce surnom ridicule.

- Mais, il te convient à merveilles !

- Le sexe t'a fondu le cerveau ma parole.

- C'est toi qui me l'as fait fondre, joli cœur.

Le cadet des Winchester frappa alors son grand frère à l'épaule, suscitant ainsi le rire de ce dernier.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux amants rejoignirent les bras de Morphée, heureux et sereins.

FIN

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que cet OS vous aura plu. Je remercie ceux et celles qui auront lu cet OS et peut-être laissé une review. Et si par hasard, cela vous plait, je pourrais vous en mettre d'autres.


End file.
